Infected Prison
, 5 |previous = Bridge |next = Slender Forest |type = Multiplayer |mode = Deathmatch (removed) |size = L |music = |enemies = 30 |released = 2.0.0 |Theme = Prison |theme = }} The Infected Prison, also known as "Prison" in Campaign, is the 6th stage of Pixelated World. Appearance This is a prison facility with a basketball court, an electric chair room, main office, jail room with beds, some corridors, a locker room, a room with 'keep all hands in plain view at all times' written all over the room, and a strange painting, that when you walk through has a secret passageway. The prison is based off the Alcatraz, as the helicopter is based off the one in the Warehouse Assault map. The bridge from the previous level is visible from the courtyard. Enemies *Policeman Zombie *Prisoner Zombie *Prisoner Crawler *Police Double Headed Zombie *Red Spider *Green Slime *Stalker Boss *Tortured Prisoner (current versions) *Crook Zombie (old versions) Story Comic Newbie sees that the helicopter crashed at the top of the cursed "Alcatraz". He then jumps off the Bridge to escape zombies behind him, and manages to get to the crashed helicopter. Like at the Cemetery, he is too late to rescue the other survivors. Hidden Coin Walk through the strange painting in a cell and look around to find the coin. Make sure you clear out the level of monsters before attempting to get it, as the monsters can trap you inside and kill you. Hidden Gem The gem is on the second floor of the prison cell block, around the corner of where there's an exit outside. Jump on the broken doors to get up, or use either a grenade or your Signal Pistol. Strategy *Do not get too close, as the monsters will hit you. *Kill the monsters as quickly as possible, since you earn a star by killing monsters quickly. Do not rush it, though. *Use pets, as a minor/major backup for killing. *Follow the green arrow that appears once there are 5 enemies left, in order to kill the enemies quicker. *To conserve munitions, aim for the enemies' heads. *Use Armor. If you have a decent amount of armor, you will not have to worry about getting damaged, because you can get 3 stars even if you have ended with damaged armor. But this doesn't apply to Health. *The enemies aren't extremely tough in this level, so you can equip the weapons with a decent amount of damage. *It is recommended to not stay inside the prison, as you can be easily trapped by enemies or even the boss, and you can be easily damaged by them. *Dodge the attacks of the boss and avoiding contact with it. *Headshots are key in (possibly) one-shotting harder enemies and a boss. Trivia *It is unknown how the island got infected. Seeing how it's isolated from the mainland, and no flying monsters were present. **Although any flying transportations (like the helicopter in the story comic above for example) might have landed with a monster with it and have infected the people in the Prison. But the actual reason remains unknown. *It is based on the Alcatraz Island, namely the prison constructed on there. **Unlike the real life prison which closed down in 1963, the in-game version is still fully operational. *The person in a passable painting in one of the cells looks like Marilyn Monroe. *In the loading screen. You will see a prisoner execution device: An Electric Chair. It is one due to the electric symbols found and its switch on the left side. *It was removed from multiplayer in the 10.6.0 update. *For unknown reason, the soundtrack was changed to the Parallel World's soundtrack in the 12.5.0 update. Gallery HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-18-16-15.png|The first comic. HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-18-32-34.png|The second comic. IMG 6754.PNG||Loading Screen Prison 1.jpg|The basketball court. Prison 2.jpg|The jail room with beds. Prison 3.jpg|The electric chair room. Prison 4.jpg|A room with 'keep hands in plain view at all time' written everywhere. Screenshot 2014-06-23-00-37-03.png|A closer view of the helicopter. Screenshot 2014-06-23-00-41-24.png|The front of the prison. The passage.jpg|The room where the coin is. Category:Maps Category:Pixelated World Category:Campaign Maps Category:Minigame Maps